Moloch (Mortal Kombat)
Moloch is an Oni from the Netherrealm and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Biography Moloch was the companion of Drahmin, another Oni who resided in the cursed Netherrealm. The two met Quan Chi, who made them a deal, he would bring them with him when he escaped Netherrealm, if they protected him from the ninja specter, Scorpion. They agreed to this and beat down the specter if he ever attempted to attack the sorcerer. But as they were fighting Scorpion at one point, Quan Chi escaped without them, leaving them eager for vengeance. Moloch and Drahmin followed him into the portal, but ended up in another area of Outworld and encountered Cyrax, fleeing from his bombs. They took refuge in the fortress, devouring anyone who came near them and eventually were recruited by Shang Tsung. They were hidden in his palace as an insurance policy in case Quan Chi turned against him. Eventually Moloch and Drahmin escaped where they were held and encountered by Scorpion, ironically protecting Quan Chi after they defeated him and tossed him into the Soulnado. In his ending in Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Moloch absorbed Blaze's power and became a destroyer of worlds. He destroyed the pyramid, along with Edenia, reducing it to a barren wasteland. However Moloch was trapped in the realm after he destroyed the portal that would let him escape, leaving him a victim of his destructive rage. Mortal Kombat X Comics Mortal Kombat 11 Even though Moloch was killed by Kitana in the Mortal Kombat X comics and his head is seen being carried by Quan Chi during one of his intros. Moloch from another timeline can be found dead in Goro's layer. Like many characters found in the DLC called the Krypt Moloch's was taken by Shang Tsung. Personality Moloch was a cruel Oni that takes delight in the suffering of others (especially if he was the one that caused it). His only known ally is Drahmin (whose personality is as twisted as his own). Moloch appears to desire freedom from the NetherRealm as he readily protected Quan Chi from Scorpion. He displayed a vengeful nature to him by hunting down Quan Chi, because the sorcerer reneged on his promise. He also had a taste for mortal flesh. In his Mortal Kombat Armageddon ending, Moloch becomes the personification of destruction, but was unfortunately a victim of his own rage after destroying the Edenian portal, leaving him stuck in said realm. In Mortal Kombat Armageddon, when Moloch was seeking the power of Blaze like all the other fighters. Most of the kombatants wanted the power to become gods or to rule the realms. While others wanted the power become champion or become the best fighter. Some wanted the power of Blaze to steal the other fighters powers and some wanted the power to wipe out the forces of darkness forever. Moloch wished to use the power to become a destroyer of worlds. However he rage and new power would not only be a danger to others but also to himself. Powers and Abilities Moloch possesses superhuman strength and always carries a ball and chain, which he uses to beat his opponents by generating shockwaves and sending a fireball at his opponents. Moloch's bulky frame has its advantages, allowing him to throw or slam his opponents. His physique allows him immunity to grapple and can resist ranged attacks (forcing the player to fight him up close). In Deadly Alliance, Moloch (working with Drahmin) was able to fight and defeat a skilled fighter like Scorpion with considerable ease. Relations Allies *Wraiths *Brotherhood of Shadow *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat X) *Shinnok *Havik (killed by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Reiko (killed by Havik in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Chaosrealmers *D'Vorah *Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Mileena (killed by D'Varoh in Mortal Kombat X) *Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Rain *Jarek *Kano *Daegon *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in Mortal Kombat X) *Tarkata Enemies *Special Forces *Fujin *Raiden *Sonya Blade *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Johnny Cage *Jax Briggs *Kenshi Takahashi Gallery Moloch Render MKX Comic.png MKX_Quan_Chi_Intro_Moloch_Head.png|Quan Chi holding Moloch's head in Mortal Kombat X. Moloch_deadly_alliance_render.gif Groro and Moloch corpse.png|The possible corpses of Moloch and Goro. Moloch_the_Oni_Destroyer.jpg MolochRenderDeadly.jpg Mk_Moloch_Bstance_01.jpg Moloch Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance loading.png Moloch's cameo in Konquest Mode..png Moloch&DrahminMKD.jpg The_Oni_Destroyer.jpg Moloch_versus.png Mystical_Orb_(Moloch's_Giant_Ball_of_Death).jpg.png Moloch's one and only costume.jpg Molochmk11.PNG.png|Dead Moloch in the Krypt Moloch MK 11a.PNG Moloch MK 11 02.png Moloch Backgound.png Moloch Backgound 02.png Moloch MKX.png Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Drahmin ending 1.gif Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Drahmin ending 2.gif.png Trivia *Moloch makes a brief cameo in Mortal Kombat Deception where he tells the player to go find Drahmin to tell him that they should feed on the remains of a nearby loser. *When Moloch is standing up, he is the tallest character in the games. * is the name of a god or a kind of sacrifice associated with fire. *Moloch size is reduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and is susceptible to death traps. *Moloch makes a cameo appearance in Johnny Cage's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Despite having a similar resentment for Quan Chi (much like Scorpion), both himself and Drahmin ironically protected Quan Chi from Scorpion in the ninja's aforementioned ending. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Demon Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Giant Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Fighters Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil